


Fable Academy

by ShadowSengoku, SilentRaven



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSengoku/pseuds/ShadowSengoku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRaven/pseuds/SilentRaven
Summary: In the realm of Terra there are many legends spread far and wide through the world but no better legend of the Students of Gaiden, better known now by Fable Academy. A long time ago during warring times there was a mercenary school that trained young students of all races. This is the story of just a set few who lived through the known massacre that happened at that same school and this is their story.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Exam

**Author's Note:**

> This story is of a year long Campaign I was in with our Dm shadowsengoku. who had drawn some of the art for our game on Instagram

In the realm of Terra there are many legends spread far and wide through the world but no better legend of the Students of Gaiden, better known now by Fable Academy. A long time ago during warring times there was a mercenary school that trained young students of all races. This is the story of just a set few who lived through the known massacre that happened at that same school and this is their story. In the School of Gaiden in your third year you are to be tested and weaned to see if you can handle the merc life, a few such students made the grade. As the third years entered the danger room the mood was tense as when they walked in they noticed the obstacle course as well as a one horned demon standing beside the starting ramp.

“Welcome my students welcome to your SeeD exam I am your instructor Dante Dear.'' The demon stood about 5’7 dark hair with orange skin but his eyes glowed a crimson red which intimidated a lot of students even though he had such a kind demeanor. “Now you will be running this course but there is a twist.” a demonic smile slowly creeping onto his face.”you will be shot at with these stim darts.” The dart no bigger than two inches being held by two of his fingers.”These darts are currently filled with drow poison with a special ingredient I added in it , one shot and yall will be down for awhile.” Just then a student interrupted. “Yes but only if we have a low immune system it will have any effect on us.” the student said very cocky like. With no second thought with his other hand pulls a dart gun from his side and shoots the student in the leg, which causes them to fall down in pain and lays on the floor paralized.

“True but I added some snake venom to give it a better kick, next time shut the fuck up and listen.” as he looks up at the rest of the students.” now keep this in mind while you run the course and dodge these darts, Good luck?” as some of the students contemplate whether to get through it or not 4 students walked onto the field on dragon born with green scales and oranges eyes standing at 6’3, a white haired 6’2 aasimar girl, a brown haired boy standing about 5’7 with feathered earrings, and Pinked haired girl standing at 5’3. All four looked ready and determined to take on the course before Dante took his place to start the course. The dragonborn and the aasimar looked each other in the eyes and gave each other a smile. When Dante fired the gun they all bursted into a full sprint the pink haired girl was agile and dodged all the darts in what looked like cheerleader-like flips & spins.

The dragonborn and aasimar were in a league of their own running like professionals runners while having near misses from the darts. Just then the pink hair girl comes running up from behind and tries to pass them when she suddenly gets hit by one of the darts. Not missing a step they leave her and run to the finish line when the aasimar picks up in a bit of speed and beats the dragonborn to the finish like by a few seconds. Needless to say the dragonborn was not assumed by the loss, a few moments later the boy runs over the finish line with the pink haired girl on his back. “So who won?” asked the boy “ Diana did.” sneered the dragonborn, Diana with a sneaky smile turns to the dragonborn “ well can’t win them all Rai.” as they both leered at one another. Diana then looks over at the boy and says “Oh you saved her, Ricard?!” giving him a thumbs up.” good job.” Just then Dante appears behind Diana “good job on passing you four make your way to the cafeteria you earned it.” as he said four Diana and Rai looked around and asked together. “Who’s the fourth?” Ricard caughted on and then turned to see the girl he was holding. “ her duh.” Ricard said sarcastically 

After seeing these four take the run most of the students attempted the run lots of them failed to cross the finish line. But the more determined made it to the finish line my hook or by crook, but when the moment changed when more people failed then passed the mood turned dire. So Audrey, a human mage walks up to the starting line a bit nervous, just then a hand rests on her shoulder with a calming voice “ Hey don’t worry too much, we got this.” she turned confused to see a human boy with dark brown hair and feathered earrings. “Wait didn’t you already pass this?” Audrey asks “No, oh you mean earlier no that was my twin brother Ricard.” he then extends his hand and says “Hi I’m Travis and this is Fuu.” following his hand downward she sees a halfling girl with purple eyes and brown hair. “Oh?, Hi.” Fuu waves with a beautiful smile and winks at Audrey to be cute. “ Hi! ” Just then a tiefling boy comes stumbling to the line “hey guys, good luck.” he was wearing a hoodie but his curly black hair was sticking out and ripped up jeans which looked like he fights with animals all day. 

Dante walks up to the students “so yall are the last of them are you ready?” all four of them look at Dante with fire of determination in their eyes and thumbs up. When the gun was shot they began the run, while in a sprint Fuu starts humming a sweet little tune, suddenly they all pick up pace and the darts miss their mark. The other three look down at Fuu, who happens to be still humming but with a huge smile on her face. They all knew now she was a bard and was using inspiration on them to boost them for this run, they weren’t going to complain about getting a nice lead and edge to the course. But as their hopes were getting high the humming stopped and Travis noticed first and turned back to see Fuu had been shot and was stunned on the ground. The others now notice and are beginning to slow down to help Travis when he yells “ No, keep going we will catch up!” they start to speed up to the finish line Travis picks up Fuu and holds her close and starts to sprint to catch up to the others. They focused on dodging and waited anyway as the group got back together the finish line was in eye shot. 

When Travis yells ”Take her!” Suddenly the tiefling catches Fuu and keeps running, Audrey turns to see Travis slowing down and thinks “oh no could he have been shot?” her fears confirmed as he slowly falls to the ground but as he is falling he throws a pencil towards the finish line. The tiefling, Fuu and Audrey pass the finish line and look back at Travis when the pencil lands passed the finish line and Travis teleports to it still stunned but stunned with his thumbs up and a stupid smile on his face. They have passed and they all fall to the ground from exhaustion and laugh to themselves, when Dante walks up “did y’all have fun?” with a smile on “well you passed get your asses out of here and go eat.” as he points to the exit doors and walks away.


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will try our best to post when we can.   
> shadowsengoku was the dm for this campaign and our co-writer.

Chapter 2

The Mission

  
  
  


The students all gathered into the cafeteria, SeeDs and regular students eating among each other. Sharing notes, stories, and advice for coming assignments and threats of the outside world and missions. Just as the last of the new SeeD members walked in, the students inside stopped and looked them over for a moment as the room went silent. Travis breaks the silence “ WE PASSED!!!” as the words are yelled the whole cafeteria erupts into cheers and wildness. Just then a tall half elf guy with whitish blonde hair slams his mace on the table causing another moment of silence. “Hey!” as he lifts his mace to his shoulder “quit acting like animals and act like the SeeDs and soon to be SeeDs you are.” As he takes his seat next to Ricard and the other passing SeeD cadets, the cafeteria stays in silence as Audrey, Travis, Fuu, and the Tiefling make their way to get some food. Travis leans over to the tiefling and asks “so bro whats your name?” the Teifling looks up at Travis “ I.. I.. I’m Eroby.” he says nervously. Travis then hangs in arm over Eroby’s shoulder and gives him a huge grin and starts piling food on their tray.

As everyone starts eating and conversing with one another, a man walks into the cafeteria and the older SeeDs stand and salute. He stands at 5’8 dark hair shaved at the sides, human his presence gives off a sense of command. “Attention all SeeDs we have a mission, all SeeDs report to the briefing room now!” the older SeeDs reply “Sir yes Sir!” as he walked out the older SeeDs begin to follow just then the half elf speaks up “He said all SeeDs that include you rookies too!” the new SeeDs shocked begin to jump up and begin to follow their seniors to the briefing room. As they arrive at what looks like a dark metal building with no windows, as they enter the building, it turns out to be the command center for SeeD operations. Inside the operation center there are plenty of screens showing current missions as well as dealings with other countries and higher ups. When they finally arrived at the briefing room. They noticed that the huge room almost looked like a college classroom with plenty of seats and as the room fills with new and current SeeDs the Man from earlier stands in front of a large display screen.

  
  
  


“Welcome to all the new SeeDs to the briefing room as you might not know I am your Unit Leader Commander Nyx.” the man says while activating the screen showing a map of an island. “This is Radiata Island and we have been commissioned to assist in evacuating the civilians and some soldiers. New SeeDs shall be led by veteren SeeD members, these are your unit Leaders.” beside him stands a line of five people one being your exam practicer Dante. Another is the half elf guy from the cafeteria and three others never seen before. “We will be broken into five units with specific goals, some will help with the evac and help fight the invading soldiers, while others will recon the island towns and weed out some soldiers as a distraction unit.” he then starts working on the computer and the screen shows the key points of the island. They show where most of the people are being held and where the island’s soldiers are holding off the invading force. “We shall arrive on shore and the first two teams will secure the beach and defend our boats for evac, while the other three will make their way into the city and secure hostages and refugees.” explained Nyx.

“Your units will be assigned to you as you get geared up.” he then points to the side doors of the room and says “move out Seeds!” all of them in unison respond “SIr yes Sir!” as they all begin to march towards the side doors inside they all find weapons and their uniforms, the uniforms are dark blue, with black accents. Audrey speaks up while examining her’s “ these uniforms are fused with magic?” shocked but amazed she puts her on while grabbing some daggers. Diana puts her on while summoning her weapon to her hand, a Warhammer that’s handle can extend to make it a mall. As everyone makes their way out of the room changed and armed they see the postings and make their way to their boats,these boats are fully armored with a magic rail gun mounted atop of it. As they all enter their boats Audrey, Diana, Eroby, Travis, Dante, Fuu, the pink haired girl, a few others and the Half elf all enter the same boat. Once seated Dante turns on the screen in the boat “ our unit will be incharge of infiltration of Vancoor city we are to weed out the enemy and provide support towards ground troops.” 

Dante continues “our unit will be split to support and ground troops I will be incharge of the support group, Jake will be unit leader of the ground troop.” Just then the Half elf stood up “I’m Jake.” as he does so the Tiefling and Pink hair girl blush and swoon over Jake, Jake sees this and smiles smugly. Dante coughs “as I was saying, the ground troops job it to get to the the Town center and secure it for refugees and hostages to escape to and from to head to the boats.” Travis speaks up “And what of the support group sir?” Dante smiles “good question, we are to find our way to the roofs and support the ground troop by having the high ground for scouting and support fire if need be.” Travis and the rest of the unit nods in acceptance, while the pink haired girl finally speaks up with a snobbish attitude “well as long as we get the job done I want to be part of the support group.” Jake speaks up “you will be part of the ground troops rookies don’t get a choice.” she looks up in shock and annoyance “ but that's not fair!” Jake looks back sternly “It’s not about fairness it’s about rank and you will follow my orders if you know what's good for you and this unit!” she mumbles to herself, Jake responds “I can’t hear you!” she looks at him angrily “yes sir.” and sits down.

Dante looks out the window of the boat and says “We will be arriving in one hour prep yourself and be ready for a fight for your lives, you have trained and tested for this, you know what you have to do.” Just then Eroby chimes in “uuh sir, who is going with what unit?” Dante pauses and puts his hand on his head “shit your right I forgot to assign units, your right Eroby.” Dante pats Eroby on the head and says “Travis, Audrey, Fuu, you're with me for the support unit, Eroby, Diana, Celeste and Jake are ground unit.” Just then Eroby turns and offers his hand to the pink haired girl “Hi I’m Eroby pleased to meet cha.” the pink hair girl shakes his hand quickly and lets go “Celeste, can you believe that Jake guy acting like he is superior to us we are almost all the same age.” Eroby pauses to think “but Celeste he is our superior, he has been on more missions and he is our senior at school.” Celeste scuffs at Eroby “ well not for long he will get what's coming to him soon enough.” she says with a twisted smile. An hour passes and gunshots and magic explosions can be heard in the distance. “Well boys and girls it seems we have arrived.” Jake says with a serious look on his face.


	3. Assault on Radiata Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be a bit more detailed in the fighting and might be a bit gruesome.

Ch 3:   
The assault on Radiata Island 

The closer they get to the shore the louder the blast gets and the more they can hear death wails. Are they our people, the civilian’s or the enemy’s? As the boat is about to land on shore, they will soon find out. As the boat gets beached it opens up and the unit breaks out into a full sprint, the fighting has left some casualties on all sides and blood stains the sand of the beach. Audrey still running notices there is also what looks to be oil in the sand. As they keep running past the beach they finally enter the city and notice fighting still happening, Dante yells “get to those roofs we need to cover our units from above!” as he jumps up climbing the wall, Travis, and Fuu following his lead. Audrey uses levitate to rise to their position, noticing some enemy soldiers also attempting to do the same she lets out a spell.”Magic Missile !” from her finger she shoots out a spiraling beam of light that snipes the enemy in the head causing it to erupt and explode, but instead of blood Black oozing oil shoots out. Diana, noticing this realizes what they are and looks at Jake, he nods acknowledging he knows too. “These enemy soldiers have been cybernetically enhanced !” says Jake with annoyance, “ stay together and fight in formation this enemy units are cybers!” as he slams his mace into one of their chest, hearing it’s cybernetic bones crack as the enemy falls down dead.

Eroby using some of his martial art skills kicks an enemy through a window and axe kicks another in the head, a small squirt of oil oozing from it’s head. Celeste cutting throats with her daggers does a back flip onto the shoulders of an enemy and stabs him in the skull, a gleeful smile on her face as she goes. Diana who has her hammer out isn't using it, she is grabbing the enemy with her free hand and throwing them into each other and slamming them to the ground as if to show physical dominance over the enemy. These new SeeDs are not taking this situation as a game they know full well this is life or death and treating it as such. Travis started shooting arrows alongside Audrey’s spells to give the ground team an opening to get to the town square. Dante and Fuu were currently fighting off any enemy units but these units didn't have helmets on, before them stood drow, but they were cybernetically enhanced to withstand sunlight or so it seems. They seem to be slightly stronger as well as faster than the usual drow but not much sturdier. As Fuu slashs a few drow giving the ranged fighters cover when an arrow pierces her shoulder, she screams in agony and drops to her knees gripping her wound. Travis hearing this turns and sees the cyber drow archer and fires his arrow to the wind curving it midair and headshot it. In that instant Travis and Dante appear behind the enemy archer’s body and start slashing and stabbing at the remaining archers. Audrey stays with Fuu and pulls the arrow out, Fuu winces in pain but starts to heal herself with a song using Healing Word. Audrey casts Shield over them to guard against any more arrows that would be shot their way.

Back with the ground unit Jake has led them towards the town square. “Ok secure the town square.” as he says that a few towns folk rush passed them with drow on their heels Eroby jumps into the fray and spin kicks two of them knocking them away. Diana rams into one drow while grabbing another by the neck and throwing them into two more. “ we’re gonna need some cover to handle all these enemies Jake!” yelled Diana, Jake then begins to raise his mace and casts Flame Strike . From the sky rains down fire and light on the squad of drow their body’s bursting to flames and turning to ash where they stand their inhuman screams being heard from the bright light being rained from the sky. His unit stops in sheer awe at the power that Jake wields, but not Celeste, she is eyeing Jake and sees that when casting such a spell he is wide open and stays close to him. As the town square is being cleared some of the drow ignore the ground unit and make their way towards the mountain trail, Jake notices this. “Hey Jake, what do we do if they retreat?” asked Eroby as his palm strikes a drow in the face sending it spiraling off into a window. “ We hold the town square, that is the mission that is what we do.” slamming another drow with his mace into the ground, with annoyance in his voice. 

The drow units start to retreat to the mountain trail, Jake seeing this calls his unit back not wanting them to chase. Just then while his guard is down he feels a sharp pain in his back and his back feels warm and wet. As everyone turns around to head towards Jake they realize his problem, he has been stabbed in the back, but not by the enemy but by their own, Celeste!?. “Jake!” screams Eroby and they all run to him, before Jake hits the ground Eroby catches him. “What he had it coming acting all high and mighty.” exclaims Celeste “ don’t act like you were sick of his shit.” Diana slaps Celeste causing her to spin “Are you out of your mind!” she yelled “we are on a mission a battlefield we don't need these kinds of acts!” Eroby puts Jake down on the ground “ he’s still alive he is just really hurt.” Diana rushes to his side to Lays on hands him, his wound heals just fine but when she turns towards Celeste she is gone. “Well while you guys are tending to him i’m going to scout out where they retreated to.” she said condescendingly. “Bye.” as she runs off towards the trail. 

Diana glares and begins to chase” wait!” yells Eroby “ we can’t just leave him like this.” Diana stops and trunks back to healing Jake, as he awakens his eyes are filled with anger and none else. “Where?” Diana and Eroby looked at him confused “where did she go?!” he bellowed, they pointed to the trail. He stood up pushing Eroby to the ground “I want that traitor!” Diana helps Eroby up, they both look at Jake in surprise. Eroby dusts himself off “no big deal, just dirt.” as Jake rushes off after her they follow for their leader to assist if need be. As they follow the trail it slowly starts turning into a stone path when they turn around the bend of the mountain they see one of the drow soldiers being dragged into a large hedges. Crunches and screams can be heard and the silence when from the hedge stretches out a large scaled creature. From the shadows stems a large serpent ready to strike the unit, its body covered in scars and blast marks along its long serpent like body. Jake steps forward as if he didn’t the snake “what ever get out of my way or i’ll crush you!” he says to the serpent still walking towards it unwavering . The serpent goes in for a strike and the group rushes in to help Jake, but the moment it’s face gets close to Jake he slams his mace clean into it’s skull causing its head to slam into the mountain side. They all stop in shock at Jake’s strength, he is strong physically as his spells. As a finishing blow he casts Flame Strike searing the creature to death leaving nothing much a charred skeleton of it’s remains. “Now this unit will be heading towards the mountaintop to get that traitor and nothing will stand in our way!” Proclaimed Jake.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something sound a bit serious, but to us they were hilarious. and yes Celeste did a lot of bad things during game but it only gets better than worst from here.

Chapter 4  
Mission Complete

From Dante’ earpiece radio he hears static . “Hello, this is Dante, what is our current situation?” tapping on his ear piece just trying to get a signal from the ground team. “..... come in Unit leader Dante, Dante respond.” coming in on the radio “This is Dante.” more static can be heard, when “ evac successful, report back to the evac point we are leaving in O’ 800!” checking his watch it currently shows 6:23. “Roger that, head back.” looking over at his unit “well the mission is a success time to head back to the boats.” the rest of his unit looking tired and beat but holding on strong.”Sir what of the ground team?” asked Audrey “well we have to inform them of the new orders.” stopping to think “ok Audrey you need to go find them, sadly Fuu is too hurt and I need Travis to carry her back while I cover our escape.” with a smile and placing his hand on her shoulder. “You got this, just stay stealth and find them as fast as you can, They were in the town square last we heard from them.” she nods and runs off the roof to go look for them. Travis walks up holding Fuu in his arms “Sir are you sure she’ll be okay alone?” Dante laughs “She’ll be fine after all she is a SeeD.” Running through the streets she sees all the bodies Audrey knew she was on the right track. Following their trail she makes it to the town square but doesn't see the ground team, but she notices that there was a small puddle of blood on the ground which wasn't a good sign. Looking around more she notices a large group of footprints heading towards the mountain trail. “ Could they have left their position to chase the enemy?” She follows their trail cautiously, after while she smells something on fire she starts to rush to the smell and find what looks to be the remains of a huge snake. “What or who could have done this?

She begins to climb on what looks to be rubble and sees the ground unit trenched in a small battle with the drow unit, but she also notices that the radio tower behind them has been retrofitted with armored plating. It would seem that the enemy is or possibly has used the Radiata Tower as a base of operations, and is currently being operated as the battle is happening. Diana throws one of the enemies off the mountain by it’s foot, Eroby snapps the neck of one drow then jumps into the air and brings down a crushing palm strike on another. Jake holding off three alone with his Mace and shield. “ Make a whole and get in that tower and get Celeste!” just then Audrey slips on the rubble and slides down towards the group. “Orders have been issued for a retreat.” yells Audrey as she lands on her butt,Eroby helps her up when Jake yells “ yeah yeah yeah hurry up and get Celeste so we can leave.” Audrey turns to the two to ask but they are already pointing at the tower. “Well let's go get the princess from the tower.” Diana says annoyingly. As they enter the tower it looks like a normal steel room but there is an elevator in the middle. Knowing they don't have a choice they make their way up using said elevator. As the rise to the top electricity can be seen pulsing through the structure as well as it would seem the structure has been added upon there are more floors. When they reach the top they see two people. a heavily armored bugbear and a drow draped in robes. They haven't noticed the group as of yet when they carefully hide to hear what they are talking about, but it's too late Celeste is sneaking herself up to them. As the bugbear turns she perfectly hides behind him without both of them noticing she looks at the console he was just typing on. She can’t understand the symbol or words on the screen, “If I take this big dude out I can get the credit of saying I killed their leader.” she thinks to herself as she raises her dagger into the air “ No don't do it!” yells Diana.” getting the Bugbear’s and the drow’s attention.

As Celeste plunges her dagger into the bugbear's neck, a small trickle of blood comes from the wound but his muscles are too thick for her blade to go any deeper. He grabs the hand that stabbed him and throws her towards the guard rails bones can be heard cracking as she hits and bends the rails she lays limp on the floor. When this happens the three in the elevator run in to fight the two Eroby and Audrey corner the drow however Diana has become quite sick of this shit show. She picks up her hammer wined it up like a batter and swings on the Bugbear knocking him clean into the console behind him smashing him and the console. With Eroby and Audrey they are having a bit of a time for the drow has thrown a dagger at Audrey cutting her side. She suddenly falls to the ground “ watch out the blades are laced with poison.'' She says pinned to the ground paralyzed, Eroby defends her body with a passion and starts the one on one fight with the drow. He is keeping up it well dodging its daggers and avoiding being touched by its blades, but Eroby is no push over either and goes for a palm strike when it lands the drow gets electrocuted. “How?” says the drow, as Eroby adjusts his handwraps “a present from our leader to keep me equal to my teammates. Eroby gets into a feral like stance, crouching on all fours. “Allow me to show you what I can do!” as he rushes the drow clawing at him then a kick followed by a Flurry of blows of palm strikes sending it off the edge of the platform. As it reaches and grabs the rails Eroby runs up and lands a powerful kick on the drop sending it and the rail flying off the mountain.

As Eroby turns around Diana gives him reassuring thumbs, even Audrey who is still on the floor but leaned on the wall gives him a thumbs up. Eroby smiles and blushes while picking up Celeste from the floor. Diana walks up and Lays on Hands Celeste and says “ we will deal with you when we get back to the school.” and walks over to Audrey to help her up as well. “Can you walk?” she asked “ No not really the poison is still in some effect.” Audrey states Diana picks her up as her and Eroby get on the elevator on their way down. The bugbear still hanging on to life presses some buttons on his wrist pad and with his last words says “ active …. Cyber….. Dryder.” as they reach the bottom they walk out and see Jake “ hey what took y’all so long.” sitting in an army jeep, “Look what I found so we can make it back in time.” just then large stomping can be heard mechanized and getting closer. “Everyone in the jeep now!” Jake yells, as they pile in Jake gets a quick slap on Celeste's head “that's what you get for stabbing me, ya bitch.” a huge cybernetic dryder proceeds to rush towards them. Jake not wasting time stomps on the Gas and rides down the trail with the Cyber Dryder on their tail. Audrey hanging on in the back of the jeep fires off Magic missiles hitting it but it doesn’t slow down. Eroby freaking out starts shaking Jake “Can’t this thing go any faster !” angrily “I’m going as fast as I can don’t freak out.” Eroby looks behind them as the creature starts catching up “NOOOO I’M FREAKING OUT MAN !” as Eroby says this Jake makes a sharp turn knocking Audrey off the jeep. “AUDREY!!” yells Diana, grabbing her before she falls fully out, as Audrey hangs on to Diana’s arm with one arm with her other hand casts another Magic Missile. It still is not having an effect, They begin to worry til they roll into the town square. “Hang on it's gonna get a bit crazy!” yells Jake as the speed through the town with this thing on their heels it's crashing, crushing and throwing anything in it’s path to get these kids and their jeep. As they drive they see the beach and Diana pulls Audrey back into the jeep. 

In a moment the Cyber Dryder rushes towards them and slashes at the back right tire sending them flying onto the beach sand. They roll then get to their feet and break into a sprint, this thing is letting up and starts chasing them even on the beach, but without the jeep they have no chance of out running it. Suddenly an arrow strikes it in its drow body causing it to stagger and fall. “Fuck you!” yells Celeste as she woke up from the fall and starts running with the other as the load up into the boat the Cyber Dryder starts to get back up and slowly then picks up its pace to try to get them when Nyx, Travis, Celeste and Dante start firing arrows and bullets at the creature, a mix of blood and oil start spewing from it it slowly stop and falls over when Fuu and Audrey cast Burning Hands on it roasting it before it explodes. They all get on the boat and start to head off. “So what was that thing and why was it chasing you?” asked Nyx but all he got was shoulder shrugs and “I don’t know.” from everyone involved. Just then Jake places handcuffs on Celeste “What the hell is this for?” Celeste says in confusion, “Stabbing me that's what.” Nyx and Dante look over in shock.”I’ll handle her when we arrive at the school for now put her in the brig.” exclaims Nyx shaking head head in disbelief. “The rest of you rest, you did a good job relax til we arrive home.” the whole unit cheers “Ho Ha!!” can be heard from the whole boat as everyone relaxes. Some fall asleep, some recount what happened on the mission while others catch up with friends and mourn lost friends, but all in all it was a mission success for the new SeeDs Audrey, Eroby, Diana,Travis, Fuu, and Celeste even though she tried to kill Jake she meant well in her own twisted way.


	5. Celeste's Return

As they finally see land, but it's not the school dock as they thought they would arrive, but a port city. “Where are we?” asked Audrey “well you didn't think we were going to have the civilians live with us at school?” Nyx replied “ No, they will be staying here in the port city of Ashia, we have made arrangements for homes and jobs for them here.” Eroby jumps up “ Wait did you say Ashia!” Nyx raises an eyebrow “yes, why do you ask ?” with a smile on his face “do you mind if I land with the people sir?” Nyx shrugs “ fine, the school isn’t too far from here but make it back before sun down to give your report to the principal.” Eroby nods and makes his way off the boat but as he turns around he sees Audrey, and Diana get off too.“Hey Eroby mind if we join you”? Audrey asks Eroby just shrugs and says “sure I'm just going to visit my mom, come on this way”Eroby leads them through the street to his house they see a nice little duplex “ well this is it guys come on in my mom would be thrilled to meet you” Eroby says while opening the door he also says “mom I’m home!” 

His mom comes walking out the kitchen sees Eroby and the girls she hugs Eroby “oh my boy look at you all grown up and look at your mates they’ll make a perfect pair for you” she say gushing “ with all the grandbabies for me to spoil or are you currently using protection because you think your too young? you know I’ve always told you you can always bring my grandbabies over and I’ll watch them for you” Eroby turns bright red blushes and stutters out “mom no there just my friends” meanwhile the girls are holding each other up while laughing their asses off they both decide that they love Eroby’s mom. “Ah your being the shy type there’s no need for that, come on into the dining room I’ve just about to make dinner you can help and show your mates your cooking skills that’ll impress them” She says smiling and dragging Eroby into the kitchen ignoring his protest about them just being friends and how he prefers the same gender. All throughout dinner his mom was showing the girls baby pictures of Eroby and trying to convince the girls of how her boy would make a wonderful mate for them. But eventually the fun and good time had to end soon as they had to report back to the school so she kissed Eroby’s check and gave them some left overs for the road, as they’re walking back Audrey says “yo Eroby dude I love your mom” Diana nods her head and adds “ya she’s awesome” 

On their way back Eroby asks “what do you think will happen to Celeste?” they looked at each other but Diana answered “well she will be put in the brig and be questioned.” as Audrey interjects “ And probably expelled honestly.” “ I hope not, she is my best friend.” They both stop and look at Eroby. “How?!” the both say loudly. “ well she talked to me on the boat and we got along.” They look at each other in confusion and then just keep walking. “ you guys are my friends too.” He says chasing after them so he doesn't get left behind.”come on guys your my friends too.” trying his best to convince them the words he says are true, but they are currently not having it. As they finally arrived at the school the principal was waiting for their return. As they get near the school they see their principal, as he stands at the entrance he is about 3 ft give or take a couple inches with green skin he also has pointed ears “Ah I see my Seeds made it back in one piece how was the visit?” says the goblin. Audrey says “awesome” while Diana says “amazing “ Eroby just stays quiet and gives him a thumbs up “well I’ll let you guys rest for a little bit but I want you to report to my office for a debrief in 10 minutes, the others have already gone through it all we need is your account of the events as you saw them” they says “yes sir” 

As they give their reports to the principal before walking past him into the school. Eroby makes his way to his dorm room and meets up with his roommates Travis and Ricard. “Hey Eroby’s back, hey man you ok?” asked Travis, Ricard simply looked at Eroby and went straight to bed seeing his roommate home was good enough for him not to worry. Travis and Eroby however told each other how their missions went and compared how many enemy units they took out. With Travis being the winner by just two kills, Eroby vowed on his next mission he will be stronger and will not be trailing behind Travis for long. As the girls get to their dorm room they both plop on each other’s beds, not caring they lay there for a few moments til Audrey speaks. “ check my laptop for my grade this semester.” grumbles can be heard from the other bed “why?” mumbled Diana, “cuz your on my bed and my laptop is under my pillow.” moans and groans can now be heard, then some shuffling and the sounds of a laptop being turned on, as typing can be heard and stops and then a gasp can be heard. “ Did I fail ?” Diana speaks up “no, we passed.” weak cheering can be heard from the room then snoring.Diana looks up sees her friend has passed out and is in the dream world, she chuckles then proceeds to follow her into sleep after all it's been a tiring day. 

The next morning everyone's in the cafeteria is eating breakfast chillaxin but half way through the place goes quiet they see Celeste walk in and like nothing happened she walks past Audrey and Diana, and sits with her two friends and starts chatting like nothing happened. Slowly the chatter picks back up and it goes quiet, not long after you hear someone yell “WHO LET YOU OUT” everyone turns to the source of the voice and sees an extremely angry Jake with his fist balled and a dark aura around him walking to where Celestet is and she just ignores him. Jake puts his hand on her shoulder, turns her around and says “I ASKED YOU A QUESTION” Eroby gets up from where he was and says “ who Jake calm down it’s all cool right? I'm sure she didn’t mean it”. Celeste scoffs and says “oh I meant it, you think you’re oh so high and mighty, thinking you’re above me” with a growl Jake says“news flash little girl but I am above you” Eroby interrupts “come on guys we’re all friends here there’s no need to fight”. Jake looks at Eroby and spits out “weak” then turns back to Celeste “you better watch your back because from now on I’m going to make your life a living hell” then just walks out. When that was over, talking began some speculating about what happened, Audrey just says to Dianna “ I’m really hoping she had a good reason for doing that “ Dianna shocked looks at Audrey and said “you can’t be serious” Audrey sighs “ no I’m not there’s no excuse for what she did and she should still be locked up, but you know me I always see the bright side of everyone”. Dianna silently agrees “hopefully it’s not your downfall” Audrey was thinking that as well, but to change the subject Audrey says “ ugh I can’t believe I fell out of the truck my parents would be slightly disappointed”. “Come on now it wasn’t that bad, it was extreme circumstances I think they’ll understand” Dianna says, nodding her head Audrey agrees then says “come on lets go train so nothing like that will happen again”


End file.
